


Flowers

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Pearl (Steven Universe), Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: The Crystal Gems struggle against homophobia for thousands of years.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Reasoning behind headcanon: I've always been of the opinion that all gems with few exceptions are lesbians. (The exceptions are Rose and Garnet). We know that romance is a thing for gems since Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Rose are all shown to fall in love, and I believe it's implied that Eyeball has a crush on Jasper and that Amethyst and Peridot liked each other at one point (not trying to say Amedot is the best ship, I personally prefer Lapidot and I even have a soft spot for Pearlidot since they have so much in common, but I think someone who worked on the show said that was their intention), and although many people believe that all gems are asexual since they reproduce asexually and have no sex organs, I've always thought that they could feel sexual attraction, they just couldn't act on it. And logically, Rose must be either bi or pan, since she dated both Pearl and Greg. I always imagined her as bi for whatever reason.

The Crystal Gems loved Earth. They loved it more than anything. It was a million times better than Homeworld. But they couldn't deny that there were some Earth opinions that were rather silly and arbitrary.   
One was the unnessecary gendering of everything. Humans apparently had two different 'genders', male and female, and which one you were decided what your body looked like, how your hair looked, what pronouns people used to refer to you, what clothes you were allowed to wear and how your personality was supposed to be. Gems had no concept of gender as such, but since all Gems used 'she/her' pronouns (which to humans were reserved for females), and the Crystal Gems all had fairly 'feminine' bodies, clothing and hairstyles, they were labeled as females.  
They didn't have a problem with that, really- femininity was a label that suited them, and in time the four (five if you count Garnet as two) would proudly call themselves girls, and so would the later Gems that would join them on Earth after Rose had died. They were proud to be girls, and they were proud to be feminine, even if most humans believed women shouldn't be fighters. But there was just one problem with all four of them being girls.  
According to humans, a female was not allowed to be in a relationship with another female.  
Amethyst and Garnet had no interest in a relationship at the moment, and Ruby and Sapphire were always fused as Garnet (not to mention that when they were unfused, Ruby looked 'masculine' enough to be mistaken for a boy), but Rose and Pearl were unable to show affection in front of the humans without being attacked.  
Pearl was scared of the humans, knowing that if they found out that her gem was her weak point then they would use it against her, but Rose refused to back down. She picked flowers and gave them to Pearl as a romantic gesture, knowing it would annoy the humans. And Pearl put the flowers in her hair, as her own act of protest.  
It wasn't until this had been happening for hundreds of years that the humans seemed to agree on a name for them: Lesbians. More names came after that. Homosexuals. Gay. Pearl hated the insults, but Rose never let them bother her. She continued picking flowers for Pearl, and Pearl continued putting them in her hair until they wilted and died.  
And in time, things got better. The homosexual humans started fighting back against those who hated them and winning. Rose and Pearl being attacked for kissing in public went from a regular daily occurrance to a rare event that happened once every few months at most. Garnet went from being constantly fused out of fear to unfusing often for humans but still staying fused most of the time out of love. Amethyst even had flings with human girls.  
And the flowers that Rose would gently place into Pearl's hair went from a small act of rebellion to a genuine romantic gesture. The five Crystal Gems didn't try to hide themselves or reject the human labels any more. They were lesbians and proud.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was SO hard! Couldn't think of anything for ages. Also, FYI, when it says that Amethyst had flings with human girls, I meant it in a romantic sense (quickly cycling through crushes on humans and breaking up with them for whatever reason), not as in a one-night stand, as I personally headcanon Amethyst as asexual (her colour scheme matches the pride flag).


End file.
